Code Geass: Unexpected
by Kaio Thor
Summary: My take on how the conversation on the docks between Lelouch and Kallen should have been. Honestly I really don't have a clue why I rated this story T. XD Enjoy reading and please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Unexpected

AN: Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to read this fanfic of mine.

This little story came over me in the middle of one of my psychology lessons last Friday. Don't ask why but I seem to get the best ideas when I sit bored in the classroom and in front of me a empty sheet of paper.

Anyway, this is settled in the middle of R1 right before the battle in the harbor where Shirley discovers that Leloch is in fact Zero.

Since I don't know what to say anymore: HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

"Do you wish to know my true face?" Lelouch asked Kallen as he sat in the dark besides his Knightmare.

"Yes, uh… I mean no…"this question caught her completely of guard.

"Since I have some matters to discuss with you, you might as well come in."

Kallen couldn't say that she didn't want to know their leaders true face but, on the other hand, she didn't want to destroy the picture she made for herself. But since he said that he had some matters to discuss with her, she walked in and sat down besides him. It was then that she noticed him not wearing his mask. Instead he had a towel on his head and apparently wore a suit that was used for diving. Which he had stripped off so that his upper torso was uncovered.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Kallen asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"I noticed that you differently around me." he stated "I was just wondering if everything was alright with you."

She blushed at that. Thank god it was so dark in the hall so that he couldn't see her face very well.

"I've been thinking about some things lately." she answered.

"And those are?" he insisted.

´_Why does this feel like an interrogation to me?´_ the read head thought.

"To be honest, I don't really know what to do." she replied lowering her voice a bit.

"I told you before haven't I: if you don't feel comfortable with the things the Black Knights are doing, you can leave whenever you want." he said using his words from earlier.

"That's not it!" Kallen replied a little bit to forcefully.

In fact she turned to him and knocked, with a swing of her right arm, the towel off his head.

Now she looked directly into the eyes of Zero. No. She looked into the violet eyes of her classmate Lelouch.

"Lelouch?!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Yes?" he answered with an amused grin on his face.

"What… you… but… why?" was all she managed to get out at the moment.

"Calm down and I will tell you why I became Zero." he said while putting his hands on her shoulders and looking directly into her blue eyes.

* * *

AN: Tommorow I most likely will have enough time to finish this, so you can most likely expect the rest of this to be uploaded this weekend.

Beneath this is a nice little button which says: Review this Story/Chapter. I would like you to make use of this button and tell me what you think about my writings so far.

Kaio Thor commands thee to press the button below and to write you honest opinion on this.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is, the second chapter of this story.

Although I have plans on how this story could continue there is the problem of the many tests that are coming up in the next time.

Just don't expect that I can update on a regular basis. But we all know that there is the story alert to solve that problem.

HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!! XD

* * *

"You know that I usually don't talk about my past." Lelouch began "But since it's you I'll make an exception."

'_Is this just another way to annoy me or does he really mean it? Now I'm even more confused than before.'_ The shock about Lelouch being Zero hadn't really sunk in yet.

"7 years ago my mother got killed in an attack on the Aries imperial villa in Britannia and in this very attack Nunnally got badly injured. That's the reason she can't see and walk." Lelouch said.

"So you're doing it for revenge…" the realization struck her like lightning "At Ares imperial villa?! So you are a noble?!"

"I declined my right to succeed the throne as I saw that my father didn't care about the death of my mother or the condition Nunnally was in." Lelouch replied motioning for her to sit down "Now I'm just Lelouch. Not a noble just a normal resistance fighter like everyone else in the Black Knights."

"So you want to destroy Britannia in order to avenge the death of you mother?" Kallen asked.

"What I want do create is a world in which everyone is equal." Lelouch replied.

"You didn't answer my question, you know." Kallen persisted.

"The emperor himself says that the strong should rule over the weak. The survival of the fittest, as he calls it. I wish to destroy the Britannian empire to create a world where Nunnally can live peacefully." he replied to that.

"Nunnally and I were sent to Japan after most of her wounds had healed." Lelouch said looking away from Kallen and to the door she left open "The emperor intended to use us as political tools." he looked back at her "Shortly after we arrived at Japan the Britannian empire declared war at Japan. We were reported missing after the fights had ended. Most likely they declared us dead by now."

First the shock that Lelouch was Zero and then this story. It was a bit much to comprehend all at once. A few minutes passed in silence before Lelouch spoke up again.

"You said earlier that you were confused about something. I would like to know if I can help in the matter." he said with a tad of curiosity in his voice.

"Um… as a matter of fact that concerns both of your ´lives´." she answered "I don't know how it happened but it seems like, um…" she blushed as she tried to find the right words.

"I think I um… like… you."

She blushed even more at what she just said.

Lelouch was completely of guard as Kallen said those words. He didn't think that her confusion was concerning him in such a way. And by what he could see with the light that came in she blushed quite a bit. And truth be told he blushed as well as she said that she liked him.

He didn't know why but he felt somewhat attracted to this beautiful, and equally dangerous, rose. And he respected the devotion she gave to the Black Knights.

"Kallen, I think I li…" he was interrupted by the sudden message over the radio.

"Zero they already started the attack on the ship of the Japanese Liberation Front." Ohgi said over the radio.

"What were you about to say?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Sorry but it'll have to wait until we finished this matter here." he replied and began to get dressed in his Zero-outfit.

Not to far from the hall Lelouch and Kallen were talking, Shirley was hiding behind a crate followed by a grey haired Britannian.

* * *

AN: Wow, a simple conversation dragged out about to chapters already. Maybe not so simple at all. As I looked into my mailbox on Saturday evening I was totally caught by surprise as to how many e-mails I got regarding this fanfic.

**J hereby command thee again to review this chapter by using the button below that says**:** Review this Story/Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi there. Here is a new chapter of my story. I somehow had enough time to write another chapter. And I want to thank everyone who left a review. I really appreciate it.

And here it goes the new chapter. _Have fun reading and please review!_ XD

* * *

It was a fierce battle. The ship of the Japan Liberation Front blew up and Zero said that they committed suicide.

Shortly after that Zero's knightmare was demolished by the Lancelot. Kallen was fighting the Lancelot. But she didn't do as well as she normally did because of the conversation she had with Lelouch earlier.

She missed just a single movement from the white-gold knightmare and then it was suddenly behind her Gurren and ready to cut the cockpit in half.

She expected the pilot to kill her instantly but the Lancelot instead activated one of his shields to block a green beam.

The shield flickered an went of. The shield projector went of in smoke after that.

A sound-only communication line came up in the Gurren.

"Kallen Kouzuki I believe?" a male voice came over the com.

"Y.. yes." she stuttered, still in shock over her nearly dying.

" You go to your leaders side, I'll keep this guy here busy." the voice said.

"What…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence as a white machine attacked the Lancelot practically out of nowhere.

"Just go." the voice ordered her.

She didn't want to argue now when she could go and help Zero…

* * *

Shortly after the Gurren left, the Lancelot jumped back onto the container and attacked the white machine.

Now that Suzaku could see it clearly he was definitely surprised.

It resembled the Lancelot a bit. Except for the angel like energy wings on its back, the blades attached to the arms which could shoot forth at any time, the rifle attached to its right leg and the head that looked like an ancient knights helmet.

"Who are you and why are you siding with terrorists?" Suzaku asked over an open channel.

"Uriel," a male voice replied, sound only "and I don't see a reason to explain to you, why I'm doing this."

With that he activated one of his blades and cut off both of the Lancelot's legs.

"And I also see no reason for killing you right now." Uriel said and smashed the Lancelot's head.

After that he headed towards the base of the black knights.

* * *

Kallen saw the cockpit of the knightmare Lelouch had used and hurried to get down to him. There was a lot of blood on the ground and that shocked her. But with a second look it didn't seem to his blood. She let out a relieved breath, that was when she noticed that his mask was lying beside his body.

As Lelouch woke up he saw Kallen standing over him with a concerned look on her face. After a second he noticed that he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Thank god, you're alive!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it seems like somebody is watching us." Lelouch said while getting up.

As he was standing, Lelouch extend his hand towards the shadow of an container.

* * *

As Shirley saw Lelouch extending his hand in the direction she was hiding, she silently ran away.

"It seems that I was wrong. Maybe I'm getting a little bit paranoid." he began, as he noticed the blood running down his face. "We should probably get back."

Before he could put his mask back on Kallen hugged him.

"About earlier…" Kallen began.

"Let's talk about that later." Lelouch interrupted. "Please issue the order to retreat."

* * *

"… I just want to talk to Zero. And could you please put your guns away, you're making me feel like some criminal." a man with white hair, that covered his eyes, and a black pilot suit said leaning against the leg of his knightmare.

As Lelouch and Kallen came back with the Gurren, Kallen was definitely surprised.

"That knightmare saved me back in my fight with the Lancelot." Kallen said.

"Then I should probably thank him for saving you." Lelouch/Zero said.

As they got down from the Gurren they walked over to the new knightmare, where the white haired man stood surrounded by the black knights.

"So you're the one who saved my ace?" Zero asked.

"If you're talking about the redhead besides you, yes." the man answered.

"The name's Uriel." he added. "I wish to join the black knights."

* * *

AN: So this was the third chapter of _Unexpected_. I'm sorry it took me this long to upload this chapter, but I've got a lot to do for school.

I hope you all can forgive me for that and tell me honestly what you think about this story.

Please review.

See you soon. XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back. Once again I have risen from the grave that the ‚Hip-Hop' and ‚Rap' had buried me in... joke aside. I just had so much to do for my final exams, that I forgot all about my fanfics. I hope you can forgive me for not updating almost an entire year... all I got to say now is: HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.

* * *

The next morning a new student was introduced to Millay Aschfords class.

"This is your new classmate, be sure to show him around after class." the teacher said.

"Good morning, my name is Fye Alastor. Pleased to meet you." he said and bowed elegantly.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked and nodded toward a seat next to Millay.

"No, it's empty…"the teacher said as Fye already walked over to the seat.

* * *

"I hereby introduce you a new member of the student council." Millay said cheerfully.

A guy with shoulder length wild silver hair, grey eyes and about a head taller than Millay walked into the room.

"It gets annoying over time." Fye scratched the back of his head. "The name is Fye Alastor.

He turned to Millay.

"Did you really have to drag me all over the place, introducing me to every teacher who teaches our class?"he asked.

"Sure, it is always good to know your teachers." she said grinning widely. "Besides… with your look you'll probably be the most popular guy since Lelouch."

"Hi I'm Shirley, nice to meet you." Shirley said and shook his hand.

"That's not nice president, I never asked to be popular with the girls." Lelouch stated. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge, I'm the vice-president."

"I'm Rival, nice to meet you." Rival said and went off to help Nina in her search for another chip.

"And who is the rose that is hiding there behind the vice-president?" Fye asked casually as he walked around Lelouch and took a look at Kallen.

"My name is Kallen Stattfeld." she answered with an annoyed voice.

Fye extended his hand towards her and she shook it. At that moment Kallen swore, that she could see his eyes flash for a brief moment, but she shook it off as a sign of fatigue.

"You should be able to choose between love and loyalty, you'll lose everything if you can't listen to your heart…" Fye said seriously.

Kallen just stood there totally overwhelmed at the words spoken to her. Did this guy know about her and the Black Knights?

"That's something my father told me once when I was a kid." he said smiling and let go of Kallens hand.

The rest of the room just stood there in silence, looking at the newcomer with questioning looks.

"What?" Fye asked casually. "It's just an old saying of idealist."

"By the way… Millay Ashford would you like to accompany me for dinner this evening?" he asked causing Rival to jump and hit his head on a table.

"Wow this is sudden…" Shirley said surprised.

"Sure but only if I can bring a few friends of mine." Millay said with an evil smile on her face.

"The more the merrier." Fye answered " 8.20 p.m. at my house."

With this he took out an small piece of paper and handed it to Millay.

"I'll just have to request that you come in ball gown." Fye added with a small grin.

"You all head that didn't you?" Millay asked loudly into the room.

"*sigh* Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for this evening." he said and left the building.

About ten minutes after Fye left Lelouchs cell phone rang.

"What is it?" he asked in his Zero voice.

"Zero, that Uriel from last night wants to meet you in about an hour or so on the rooftop of the Ashford Academy." Ougi said over the phone.

"Then you can tell him that I'll be there." Lelouch said. "And please make the arrangements for another Knightmare to be stored in one of our bases."

"So you're going to let him join us?" Ougi asked.

"He showed a clear intention of helping us and in addition he asked to join us, didn't he?" Lelouch asked back before he hung up.

* * *

"What is it that you want?" Zero asked the figure under the cloak standing in front of him.

"Tomorrow at 10.00 p.m. I will show you what you'll be facing in the near future." Uriel said, throwing a disk over to Zero.

"You'll find the address if you can crack the code on this disk, otherwise you're not worthy of leading us to an independent Japan." With this Uriel walked back into the school leaving Zero to stand alone on the rooftop.

"Not worthy, he?" Zero thought out loud.

* * *

And once again she was showered with wine . The stupid quarreling between Shirley and Lelouch had once again hit her in the end.

"You should probably wash your hair and get a new set of clothes." Fye said as he walked over to Kallen.

"The only problem is that I wasn't prepared for an incident like this." he continued. "So you'll have to put up with a kimono."

"Uhu." was all that Kallen could say.

"The bathroom is at the end of the floor." Fye continued. "I'll get the kimono in the meantime. Please enjoy the meal while I'm gone."

A few minutes later Fye came back into the living room.

"Lelouch, Kallen asked for you." Fye said.

"Oho?" Millay's head shot up while Shirley just looked at Lelouch in disbelief. Rivals jar just dropped and Nina blushed.

"A kimono is hard to dress if you are alone… at least if you're not used to it." Fye said with a smirk on his face.

"Kallen it's me." Lelouch said as he knocked at the bathroom door.

"Shouldn't you be with the others?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Our host told me that you wanted me to help with the kimono." Lelouch answered beginning to understand what Fye was up to.

"But if you're all ready here… we can finish our conversation we started last evening." Kallen asked blushing a little bit under the shower.

"Then I'm coming in now." Lelouch said and entered the bathroom.

"… you were about to say something when we were interrupted." Kallen continued waving for him to hand her a towel as she turned off the shower.

"Well, you know I didn't appoint you to the position of the captain of team 0 just because of your skills." Lelouch began. "Therefore… I, uhm, feel the same way you do."

As Lelouch said that he blushed a bit. But the biggest surprise was, that Kallen instead of taking the towel he handed her, hugged him forcefully. That caused him to take a step back. Kallen looked up at him with a happy smile on her blushed face.

Purple eyes met blue ones and then both closed the distance between their faces until their lips met in an passionate kiss. They wouldn't have broken their kiss in the near future, when someone hadn't disturbed them by clapping his hands.

"So I was right." Fye said grinning widely. "Shall I prepare the guests bedroom for you two?"

"Leave the room!" Lelouch said using his Geass.

"Oh yeah I haven't said it yet." Fye began with a dead serious expression. "That eye of yours won't work on me."

Lelouch began to get nervous, while Kallen instinctively reached for her purse but was reminded that she left it at home for the night.

"Who are you?" Lelouch demanded turning of his Geass.

"Oh, you've met me more than once already. Mister Zero, or should I say Lelouch vie Britannia?" Fye said. "And Kallen Kouzuki here should better get dressed."

Kallen hurriedly wrapped the towel Lelouch had dropped while kissing around her torso, covering the most private parts of her body. The real problem was that they still were here without any means to get out of the house without exposing Kallens real personality to their friends.

"You don't need to break your head over a way to get out of here, because I have no intention of hurting you." Fye spoke up after Lelouch had been thinking for a little while.

"Why's that?" Kallen asked straight forwarded.

"Because I am the one who trashed the Lancelot the yesterday night." Fye answered while turning around. "I'll leave you to get dressed right now. The others are already discussing wildly about what you two were doing in here so long."

After Fye returned to the dining room he started do work on a record player and played a slow tune to dance to. Shortly after that Lelouch and Kallen returned to the room.

"May I have this dance?" Fye asked Millay and extended his hand towards her.

"Sure, but why the sudden interest in me?" Millay asked a little bit curious about his intentions.

"It's because you are the most beautiful girl I have seen in my entire life. Isn't that enough reason?" Fye asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Rival looked like he was about to cry and Shirley just gasped at the way Fye had just said what he said.

"I hope that you know what you're getting yourself into." Millay said as she took his hand and followed him.

They started dancing to the music and shortly after Lelouch and Kallen followed them and started dancing as well. Nina just stood there looking at the dancing couples, while Shirley and Rival excused themselves and left the house. Both were totally devastated, but each of them had a different reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's my trademark: HAVE FUN READING AND PLEASE REVIEW

"Since it's late, how about I walk you home?" Fye asked Millay as she, Kallen and Lelouch were about to leave.

After she accepted the offer, the four of them headed for Ashford. Fye and Millay were chatting idly, while Lelouch and Kallen just enjoyed each other's company. Well Lelouch was thinking about what happened earlier in the bathroom… but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight on the man named Fye Alastor, who apparently was Uriel since he said he had trashed the Lancelot. But since that as also the time when a naked Kallen had kissed him and hugged him… he might as well think about it tomorrow in class.

As they came to Ashford Fye brought Millay to wherever it was she lived, while Lelouch and Kallen were going to the student council building.

"See you tomorrow." Kallen said and was about to turn and leave as Lelouch called her back.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" he asked.

Since it was a long way by foot and it was fairly cold.

"Yes, I'd love to." Kallen answered and grabbed Lelouchs arm as they walked in.

After Lelouch checked on Nunnally he went back to the kitchen and started to prepare the tea.

"Here you go." Lelouch handed her the cup.

"Thank you." she answered and took a sip of her tea.

"You could stay over night." Kallen looked at Lelouch questioning. "We have a spare bedroom here." Lelouch added.

"And what if I say that I don't want to stay in a spare bedroom?" Kallen asked teasingly.

"Then I'd offer you my room and sleep on the couch." Lelouch countered.

"But I don't mind sleeping in the same room as you." Kallen said blushing a bit.

"Even if it is in the same bed?" Lelouch asked looking at her questioning.

"Well, uhm… i – it doesn't have to happen anything." she demanded.

"Then you don't mind?" Lelouch asked teasingly.

"But only sleeping, nothing more." Kallen said.

"Sure. But you better wear something other than that kimono. I'd say I give you one of my shirts." Lelouch said and walked out of the room to prepare everything.

As Kallen woke up the next morning Lelouch was gone. But on the table laid an Ashford uniform for her. She put it on and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kallen." Lelouch said smiling, while feeding Nunnally.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were coming so early." Nunnally said turning to Kallen with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I kinda was near here. So I thought I'd drop by." Kallen was poor at lying, so Nunnally figured it out.

"You were staying over here tonight, am I right?" she asked.

"I heard you two late in the night talking."

"You know Nunnally, something happened and she stayed here instead of walking home." Lelouch said.

"Tell me the truth brother." Nunnally insisted.

"It seems you won't accept that story…" Lelouch began. "You know we went to that dinner yesterday?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it happened that we confessed there." Lelouch continued. "You could say we are dating now."

"Lelouch!" Kallen exclaimed.

"What is it dear?" Lelouch asked teasingly.

"Well, I suppose you are right." Kallen admitted, blushing a bit.

This day Shirley didn't come to classes. After Kallen had gone to the student council building Lelouch and C.C. were searching Shirley's room for evidence that she saw him without his mask.

"Why are we doing this again?" C.C. asked annoyed as always.

"Because if she saw me, we have to find the person who was shot." Lelouch answered. "The last entry was yesterday and a timetable for the railroad to Narita…"

After checking the rest of the room, they decided to head for Narita.

"What will you do if we find her?" C.C. asked.

"I have to find out, if she told someone about it." Lelouch said.

"Will you kill her?" C.C. asked again.

"No!"

"Then will you use Geass on her?"

And it continued on like this a few minutes until his cell phone rang. It was Kallen calling.

"Where are you?" Kallen asked worried.

"On my way to Narita." Lelouch answered.

"Narita? Why?" she asked.

"I thought Shirley was at the docks and saw me without mask." Lelouch explained. "I need to find out for sure and if she told anyone. In addition there was a second person who was shot but not around anymore."

"Wait for me there, I'll come over as quickly as possible." Kallen said concerned and he heard her rapidly throwing things in her bag.

"I don't think you…" he began before getting interrupted by Kallen.

"If she has seen you, there is a possibility that she saw me as well."

"That would pose an even bigger problem… alright, I'll wait for you at the railway station." Lelouch said.


End file.
